Besos
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: madurar es parte de la vida. un oneshot lindo0o!


Hola esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir y mejor escribo antes de que se me olvide.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o- cambio de escena  
>0o0o0o – cambio de personaje<br>*( n.n )* - notas de la autora (osease yo)

-Besos—

Después de la boda fallida las cosas entre Akane y yo siguieron igual que siempre, si estaba aburrido, la molestaba para divertirme, ella me golpeaba; si ella estaba aburrida venía trata de hablar de algo yo abría la boca, decía algo ridículo, indirecto o grosero, ella me golpeaba; si venían mis "prometidas", ella me golpeaba; si venían sus pretendientes, como yo no puedo golpearla a ella, pues ella me golpeaba; si venían mis, sus o nuestros enemigos, primero la salvo, nos sonreímos, luego por alguna razón yo decía algo estúpido y … ella me golpeaba; si decía algo feo sobre ella, su comida, sus modales, su forma de combatir, ella me golpeaba, siempre fue así, bueno no siempre todo fue tan caótico, había momentos buenos, y así paso un año entero, yo cumplí 17, después ella, ella empezó a madurar y yo… bueno… digamos que un poco… bueno un poquito… bueno, esta bien la madurez no ha llegado a mi lo suficiente para decir que soy un adulto, pero las cosas poco a poco fueron cambiando.

Akane empezó a manejar su temperamento a su favor, así que, sus modales mejoraron, en la escuela, tanto en lo deportivo como en lo académico volvió a ser la excelente alumna que era entes de que yo llegara, como artista marcial, adquirió mucha más espiritualidad de la que tenía, y al estar su espíritu en orden, su arte en combate mejoro, y entonces ella venció a mis prometidas, todo esto fue un cambio gradual, rápido si lo analizo ahora, pero a la vez lento por que nadie noto que Akane adolecente se estaba yendo hasta que ya teníamos a la Akane adulta en nuestras narices.

Mencionare entonces que no por eso, la he dejado de molestar hasta sacarla de sus casillas.

El punto de todo esto es que si Akane cambio en muchos aspectos, era obvio que nuestra relación se vería afectada de alguna u otra forma, y de pronto muchos pensamientos ocuparon mi cabeza sobre lo que pasaría en adelante, había muchas opciones, pero solo 2 principales que era lo determinante; 1- que siguiera conmigo y 2- que No siguiera conmigo, y claro había un gran lista de razones apoyando a la opción 2 y unas cuantas palabras medio apoyando a la opción 1, por ej.  
>-ya casi no me celaba (digo casi, por que seamos realistas por más que cambie Akane, jamás dejara de ser celosa)<br>-ya casi no peleábamos (digo casi, por que seamos aun más realistas todo le que ella tiene de voluntad en su madurez yo lo tengo de voluntad para hacerla rabiar)

Y la verdad me preocupe un poco… bueno… m…u…mucho.

0o0o0o

Muchas cosa han cambiado en este ultimo año, y después de un largo análisis, las cosas cambiaron por que mi forma de verlas cambio, a decir verdad casi todo sigue igual, Ranma sigue teniendo momentos de niño, mi familia se sigue metiendo en nuestras vidas, bueno todos se meten en nuestras vidas, incluso prometidas y pretendientes tienen los mismos discursos que hace un año.

Mi cambio personal yo misma lo propicie, ya estaba cansada, aburrida e irritada de muchas cosas y empecé por fin a buscar mi sanidad metal, y así paso, y cuando Ranma se dio cuenta, el empezó a cambiar y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

El empezó a comportarse diferente conmigo, como si de repente cuidara cada palabra que dice para que estuviéramos bien entre nosotros (pero no significa que haya dejado de molestar solo por el gusto de verme echar humo por las orejas), pero después de poner toda mi atención en esto, vi lo que realmente pasaba, encontré lo que había buscado desde hace mucho, descubrí lo que Ranma guardaba hasta el fondo, el me amaba, y tenia miedo de perderme; es aquí donde empezó mi plan, hacerlo sentir bien conmigo, hacerlo saber que pase lo que pase estaré junto a el, claro, sin obviar el hecho de que también lo amo y que se que el me ama, de lo contrario saldría huyendo.

0o0o0o

Hace dos semanas por una u otra cosa se armo la trifulca en grande, y a excepción de Kasumi y Nabiki, nadie salió librado, todos peleando contra todos, Ranma vs Kuno, Ryoga, Musse, creo que hasta Gosunkugi estaba ahí, Yo vs Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, tío Genma y papá vs el maestro Happosai, que luego de un rato empezó a pelear por alguna razón contra la abuela de Shampoo, después yo ya estaba peleando con Kuno, Ranma contra sus prometidas, y al final Ranma y yo Corriendo como locos para no ser alcanzados, un final muy típico. Terminamos muy mallugados todos, en especial Ranma y mientras curaba sus heridas…

0o0o0o

Ella apareció, al parecer ya había curado las suyas, se sentó frente a mi, me quito el algodón y empezó a limpiarme lentamente las zonas afectadas, lo hacía con tanta calma, con tanta ternura, y su rostro tenía una hermosa sonrisa, debí quedarme en trance observándola, por que cuando volví a la realidad mis heridas ya estaban curadas y Akane agitaba su mano frente a mi, di un gracias medio cortado por la vergüenza, y ella de repente… beso mi mejilla…

0o0o0o

Trate de que el beso fuera lento y que trasmitiera ternura, que transmitiera amor, así que mis labios permanecieron unidos a su mejilla por algunos segundos y los despegue lentamente, le dije – gracias a ti por protegerme hoy- me levante rápido y me fui a mi habitación, para ser sincera no tuve valor para voltear y ver que cara tenia Ranma por pena a que viera la mía, la sentía arder de pura vergüenza.

0o0o0o

Todo lo que resto del día, toda la noche y los días siguientes estuve flotando en el 5to cielo, bueno, de hecho al día siguiente Akane me mando volar por una tontería y mientras volaba grite –marimachoooo!- pero de recordar el beso volvía a volar y no precisamente a causa de un mazo.

Pasaron los días Ranma se veía más relajado, el primer beso funciono como esperaba, y pensaba que si se presentaba otra oportunidad lo volvería a hacer, y entonces ocurrió.

0o0o0o

-debo ir unos días a mi tierra natal, regresare en un mes.- y entonces mamá se fue, mi maldición recién descubierta la había dejado en shock, no la culpaba, en realidad, que ella hubiera decidido viajar en lugar de usar su katana era mejor, pero eso no quitaba la desagradable sensación de melancólico rechazo.

0o0o0o

Ok, esto no era exactamente lo que yo esperaba, yo no quería verlo sufrir de esta manera, toque y deslicé calmada la puerta de su habitación, el miraba sentado desde su futon la ventana, ningún punto en especifico.  
>-Ranma?, te encuentras bien?- el me miro solo un segundo luego regreso su vista a la ventana, se veía tan decaído, el no esperaba una reacción así de parte de su madre al enterarse de la maldición a pesar de que le contaron toda la historia de principio a fin.<br>Lo observe detenidamente, cambio de posición de loto a una más encogida y menos erguida, entonces me acerque, me arrodille junto a el y lo abrase lo más protectoramente que pude.

0o0o0o

Akane estuvo toda la tarde así, abrazándome, a pesar de la posición incomoda para ella, realmente me sentía bien de esa forma, y aunque fue un poco egoísta de mi parte no decir nada hasta la puesta del sol, jamás de quejo.  
>-gracias- pronuncie quedo, volteando a verla, se alejo un poco, me sonrió y… me beso en la frente, despacio, sin prisa, casi maternal y a la vez romántica.<p>

0o0o0o

-de nada- conteste, y patéticamente volví a escapar de su mirada, no por rechazo, pero simplemente no podía superar mi vergüenza de hacer algo que no era propio de mi, por lo menos de la vieja Akane, claro, todo esto lo analicé, diez segundos después del beso en la comodidad de mi propia habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paso una semana de nuestra tarde juntos, yo aun me sentía algo triste por la reacción de mamá, pero Akane me hacia sentir muchísimo mejor, y mientras caminaba sobre la reja y miraba a Akane hacia abajo en la banqueta, pensaba en lo que ha cambiado, no mentalmente, eso ya lo deje en claro, sino físicamente, su pelo roza un poco sus hombros, no por que no le haya crecido, al contrario encontró la medida perfecta para su cabello, su cara se ve un poco más afilada, esta un poco más alta y su cuerpo ha tomado más figura, no solo por el entrenamiento, también por que su naturaleza de mujer empieza a hacer presciencia.

De un salto me pongo a su lado y mis intenciones de tomar su mano quedan desechadas en un rincón, no tengo tanto valor, la miro de reojo y me doy cuenta de que, yo crecí el doble de lo que ella ha crecido en este tiempo y sonrió para mi mismo, ella lo nota.  
>-de que te ríes?- pregunta con curiosidad<br>-de nada- contesto sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara  
>-Ranma ya vas a empezar-<br>-yo no he dicho nada malo-  
>-entonces dime de que te ríes- contesta ella, se nota que esta perdiendo la paciencia, como me encanta hacerla rabiar, entonces salto de nuevo a la barda<br>-No te lo diré!- le grito sacándole la lengua con burla y empiezo a correr hacía el dojo, espero que la comida ya esta lista muero de hambre.

0o0o0o

Y me dejó parada ahí, si decirme nada, es en estos momentos cuando recuerdo que sigue siendo un niño aun, corrección, un niño idiota, lo veo correr sobre la reja, deseo que resbale y caiga al agua, eso es lo que quiero, bajo la mirada un poco, sobando con los dedos de mi mano izquierda mis sienes, y de un momento a otro, el esta justo a mi lado.

0o0o0o

A lo lejos veo a un repartidor de sushi, un muchacho joven con los auriculares puestos, y sin mirar bien el camino, debe ser su hora de comida para que vaya tan rápido, viene en sentido contrario a mi, pero yo estoy sobre la vaya, así que no me afecta, pero… Akane… volteo a verla…

0o0o0o

El despistado ciclista repartidor de algún restauran, no se percato de que yo estaba en el camino, ni siquiera después de habernos pasado, bueno, tampoco yo lo vi hasta que estaba a un metro de mi, pero un brazo fuerte me jala y me ha pegado a un cuerpo alto, fornido, el de mi prometido, la bici nos orillo a la vaya, nos ha pasado rozando y Ranma y yo hemos quedado abrazados.  
>Levanto mi cabeza, el me mira preocupado, yo lo miro asombrada de que sea tan rápido y… cuando creció tanto, entonces desde mi posición, beso su barbilla.<p>

0o0o0o

Ella beso mi barbilla, cierro los ojos y los aprieto, no creyendo ni entendiendo lo que paso, y aun que no tuve el valor de tomar su mano, si pregunto  
>-y… eso… por que… por que fue?- refiriéndome al beso, pero ella…<p>

0o0o0o

Me echo a correr, riendo como niña, ok, a veces no soy tan madura. :D

0o0o0o  
>y la muy cínica me responde<br>-No te lo diré!- mientras la veo alejarse hacía el dojo.

Como todas las noches, ceno con la familia, veo a todos con cada uno de sus gestos con normalidad, la cena termina tranquila relativamente, en comparación de otras veces, y entonces sorpresivamente Kasumi saca unos pastelillos, hay uno para cada uno, están reamente deliciosos!  
>0o0o0o<p>

Mi pastelillo me ha alegrado la noche, además de que cada día tengo un poco más de valor y hoy durante toda la cena intente tomar la mano de Akane por debajo de la mesa, obviamente necesito más valor, pues no logre nada, de todas maneras este postre definitivamente me sube el animo, pero no llego a probarlo…

0o0o0o

Tío Genma le quito el postre a Ranma, pobre tan rico que esta esto, y he aquí a la normalidad que estoy acostumbrada, Ranma por más que peleo, grito, salto, golpeo, e incluso suplico, su padre se comió su ración, y solo le lanza el plato vacio con restos de betún, que se estrellan en la cara de mi lindo y berrinchudo prometido, yo termino mi pastel y cuando lo veo subir enojado las escaleras voy tras el, se mete al baño pero no cierra la puerta.

0o0o0o

Ahh!, maldito viejo, pero me voy a desquitar pronto, trato de limpiar mi cara, que esta llena de betún, entonces ella aparece con una de esas sonrisas burlonas  
>-por lo menos hoy no terminaste como chica-<br>-ja-ja que graciosa- contesto con sarcasmo, mientras termino de limpiar mi cara y tiro el papel con restos a la basura desde mi posición sentado sobre un balde de madera  
>0o0o0o<p>

Me digo a mi misma, que hoy termina, Ranma ya es el mismo tonto de antes, el que no tiene miedo de mi, ya le demostré que estaré con el por más que yo madure y por más niño que el sea, así que este será el ultimo.  
>Me acerco a el sonriente, sabiendo que mi plan dio el resultado que yo quería y que esta noche acaba, el sentado sobre un balde esta mucho más bajo que yo, su cara mostrando una expresión de enojo, su cara medio limpia pues tiene un punto de crema batida sobre su nariz.<br>0o0o0o

Ella sigue sonriente yo enojado y desvío la cara, para no mirarla.  
>-aun tienes betún- dice ella, puedo notar la burla en sus palabras<br>-y?- pregunto de mala forma, levanto mi brazo e intento limpiar ese resto con mi mano, ella me detiene… ella … ella … me ha besado la punta de la nariz y se ha llevado el betún con ella, cuando reacciono, Akane se ha ido, estoy tan sorprendido que me quedo mucho rato sentado sobre el balde.  
>0o0o0o<p>

Como en cada ocasión, salí corriendo de nuevo, con más razón esta vez, quería que pareciera un juego No hacerla de sexy, espero que Ranma no se lo tome a mal, de todas formas era el ultimo.

0o0o0o

Yo seguía sobre el balde y todas las luces de la casa ya estaban apagadas.

0o0o0o

Es muy tarde y yo sin dormir, le sigo dando vueltas al asunto, no por lo sexy que pudiera haber parecido el beso en la nariz, que ahora que lo pienso, no creo que Ranma lo haya tomado así, sino por que después de este tiempo, y de los 4 besos, el esta bien con mi nueva yo sin espantarse de lo que pasara, yo por mi parte no espero nada más, ni una declaración de amor, o un gesto cariñoso, ni siquiera una palabra amable, era y soy consiente de lo que pretendía y ahora que lo logre, esperare a que tal vez dentro de unos años el razone lo que ha pasado y entonces si seamos felices, por ahora ya puedo dormir tranquila. Lo único que no logre fue mantenerle la mirada y no salir huyendo.

0o0o0o  
>Todos duermen, el reloj pone 2am, y yo apenas estoy entrando en el futon, Akane tiene la culpa, ese beso a diferencia de los demás estuvo realmente sexy… a diferencia de los demás?, ahora que lo pienso Akane me ha dado 4 besos… mmm … uno en la mejilla, uno en la frente, uno en la barbilla, y el ultimo y más sexy beso que he recibió en mi vida, en la nariz, valla 4 besos…<br>Ok esta decidido, Akane Tendo prepárate por que el quinto beso va por mi cuenta!,  
>*(hasta aquí podría ser un buen final pero seria cruel hasta para mi misma)*<p>

Es un sábado común y corriente, corro lo más deprisa que puedo, ya casi termino, tengo que dar el ultimo esfuerzo, aun tengo sueño, ayer me dormí muy tarde, bueno por lo menos mis ideas ya están claras.

Tengo mucha hambre espero que el desayuno este servido!  
>0o0o0o<p>

Primero le digo que la amo luego la beso, no, primero la beso luego le digo que la amo, no, primero le digo que la amo y luego le digo que la beso, no, primero la beso y luego la amo, ya no se ni lo que digo, me pregunto si Akane planeo tanto cada situación, o solo fue casual y ella lo aprovecho.  
>Ella debe de estar por llegar de correr, es mejor que vaya y la alcance en la calle e improvise que tenerlo planeado y hacerlo aquí en el dojo con todos mirando, salto el muro del dojo y … estoy a punto de caer sobre Akane!<br>0o0o0o  
>O me he quedado dormida o Ranma cayo sobre mi?, pero por…<br>0o0o0o  
>ahora o nunca!<br>*(Esto también seria buen final, pero seguiré)*  
>0o0o0o<br>Me esta besando… en… los… labios  
>0o0o0o<p>

Por que no lo responde?, espera, si lo esta devolviendo?, si!, lo hace!, durante un buen rato toco con mis manos el cielo. *(Interprétenlo como mejor convenga)*  
>nos separamos<br>0o0o0o  
>-hasta que me sostienes la mirada y no sales huyendo- me sonríe<br>-cállate- digo un poco sonrojada  
>-bien- me vuelve a besar, no se si tomar esto como inmadurez o exceso de ella, de todas formas ahora mismo no me importa, creo que después de esto no puede escapar, por más que lo intente, ya hizo lo obvio, total y completamente real.<br>0o0o0o  
>Nos separamos<br>-tu me amas- ella afirma  
>-a…a..a… desde cuando… tu…-<br>-desde hace tiempo- y vuelve a besarme, aquí tirados sobre la banqueta a 2 metros de la entrada del dojo,

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos besos van.

FIN  
>Espero que les allá gustado, ojala que si, reviews porfa xD, segun yo lo iba a publicar temprano pero lo termine a las 5am y me quede dormida hasta las 3pm, 15 minutos para comer y vine corriendo a publicarlo, utilize un chorromil de canciones para elevar mi animo durante toda la noche.<br>quise poner en cada uno de los besos un aspecto importante, espero que este fic pueda representar lo que yo quise plasmar, pero bueno con que les guste esta bien :D

saludos ¡! Bye bye!

a proposito creo que es el oneshot más largo que he escrito.


End file.
